With the development of technology related to storage media, various types of memory devices (for example, non-volatile memory devices) may be used as auxiliary storages of portable devices such as cell phones or digital cameras. Examples of various types of memory devices include CompactFlash cards, multimedia cards, Secure Digital (SD) cards, and the like.
Memory cards and memory devices may have various standards, and may have forms or dimensions that differ from each other according to the type. Adaptors for accommodating memory cards that have various forms or dimensions may be desirable. As data transmission speeds increase, research into methods or structures for decreasing problems related to transmission loss and malfunction of host devices and/or memory cards has been actively carried out.